1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of landscaping techniques, and more particularly to a method of treating a mulch bed to prevent undesirable movement.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,156; 5,585,150; 6,301,829; U.S. Publn. Nos. 20060178272; 20070000167; and 20070119334, the prior at is replete with myriad and diverse mulch treatments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art methods are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of preventing the undesirable movement of a mulch bed.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of treating a mulch body, and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.